bellas sister
by twilightluver4eva123
Summary: post new moon,what if bella had a sister,and what happened to her.inspired by a poem,try not to cry
1. Chapter 1

The story is inspired by this poem

**mommy...Johnny brought a gun to school, **

**He told his friends that it was cool, **

**And when he pulled the trigger back, **

**It shot with a great, huge crack. **

**Mommy, I was a good girl, I did what I was told, **

**I went to school, I got straight A's, I even got the gold! **

**When I went to school that day, **

**I never said good-bye. **

**I'm sorry that I had to go, But Mommy, please don't cry. **

**When Johnny shot the gun, he hit me and another, **

**And all because Johnny, got the gun from his brother. **

**Mommy, please tell Daddy; That I love him very much, **

**And please tell Zack; my boyfriend; That it wasn't just a crush. **

**And tell my big sister; That she is the only one now, **

**And tell my dear sweet grandmother; I'll be waiting for her now **

**And tell my wonderful friends; That they always were the best **

**Mommy, I'm not the first, I'm no better than the rest **

**Mommy, tell my teachers; I won't show up for class, **

**And never to forget this, And please don't let this pass **

**Mommy, why'd it have to be me? No one, though. deserves this. **

**But mommy, it's not fair, I left without a kiss. **

**And Mommy tell the doctors; I know that they really did try **

**I think I even saw one doctor, trying not to cry. **

**Mommy, I'm slowly dying, with a bullet in my chest, **

**But Mommy please remember, I'm in heaven with the rest **

**When I heard that great, big crack, I ran as fast as I could **

**please listen to me if you would, **

**I wanted to go to college, I wanted to try things that were new **

**I guess I'm not going with Daddy, On that trip to the new zoo **

**I wanted to get married, I wanted to have a kid, **

**I wanted to be an actress, I really wanted to live. **

**But Mommy I must go now, The time is getting late, **

**Mommy, tell my Zack, I'm sorry to cancel the date. **

**I love you Mommy, I always have, I know you know its true **

**And Mommy all I need to say is, "Mommy, I love you" **

**What if Bella had a sister?**

I shouldn't be thinking about her, it brings too much of sadness, but I can't help it. To this exact day ten years ago, my sister was killed. She was shot by a stupid boy who brought a gun to school. My sister, Cheyanne Amelia Swan. She was only two years younger than me. When I was two years old, my parents tried to get back together. It didn't work out but my mother got another kid. I remember that day like it was just yesterday, (Flashback). I was walking on the pavement going to school. I was eight years old and I was in second grade. My sister Cheyanne, she liked to be called Annie, was only six and still in preschool. (grade 0). Our school was only like a few blocks away so my mom allowed us to work there. I didn't like my school, it was too snobby. It was a flash school with all the little rich kids. My mom had to fork out a lot every month to pay. Sometimes we didn't even have bread in the house course of that. I had begged and pleaded with my mother not too send me there. I wanted to go to the school my mom worked at. But of course my mum said no. So that was how I found myself that morning, walking to school with my younger sister. Since pre-school didn't have to wear a uniform, my sister Annie took advantage of that. She wore ludicrous stuff to school.

Once she even went in a plastic bag. Today she was wearing a pink fairy dress with net on it. She also had a set of wings on, and she begged me to plait her gold hair. Tucked between her hair was her wand with a star. To top it all, she had on these fake plastic heals which were purple. Annie kept slipping in the heels every few seconds, which made me having to stop and pick her up. I was getting late for school and being a goody two-shoes didn't want to be late. After she got to the gate of her pre-school, Annie insisted she give me a big sloppy wet kiss. I hastily wiped it off and went to class. At third period, I was called to the office and one of the secretary's took me home. I remembered screaming at her and asking what was wrong. Of course, she didn't tell me. When I got home, my mom was crying, and my sister was nowhere to be seen. After my mom told me the news, that my sister been been shot. I couldn't believe it. I had just seen her 2 hours earlier. Y whole body was in shock, it was numb and my mind was in denial. I couldn't comprehend it. How could my sister have been shot, she was only six years old, still a baby, still my little sister too tease. She was gone, I would never see her again. (End flashback)

I stared at the locket for what seemed like the tenth time that day. It was a picture of me, and Annie in the garden. You could see the flowers in the background. It had been a long time since Annie, died, but I still felt like sobbing a gut wrenching sobbing. I missed her, even though Annie and I had our differences. I still miss her. I missed her like how I missed Edward when he left,but there was a difference, he was still alive


	2. Chapter 2

Annie pov

Yay today is Monday which means school. I loved school unlike my big sister, bella. I don't know why she doesn't like school. Maybe its because she doesn't have any friends. I had loads and loads of friends. My sister can be very complicated, I dono why, she is just like that. I asked her many times why she hates school but she doesn't say anything. I know that the girls from her school are not very nice, because I heard them teasing my sister bella. Bella ran away crying. I felt so bad for her. I wanted to help but I was too scared to say anything. I was very very little. Bella called me a little tich. I couldn't wait to be older so I can be bigger than everybody.

When I grew up I wanted to be an actress. I wanted to be a singer,a writer, a designer too. I wanted to be a lot of things. But I didn't know I was going to be dead. Anyway back to that day, I was going to school with my sister. My sister went to the junior primary and I went to the preschool. I liked pre school, I got to play with all my friends and I even had a nap time. That day I was wearing my favourite dress. It was a pink fairy dress, the one with net. I even had a wand. And my beautiful golden brown hair cascaded down my back. No no I am lying.

I have curly goldy brown hair. When I was younger I was called fudge because of my hair. So anyway, that was how I found myself that day, walking with my sister. God she was walking fast and I didn't like it. Every time I tried to keep up with her I kept slipping in my purple heels. I shouldn't have worn them but I liked them a lot. I was clumsy just like my sister. Bella slipped a lot, she had a lot of bruises from slipping when we went to the beach. We went to the beach in forks with our dad. To bad I would never see him again. Bella looks a lot like dad. He is chief police of forks. I don't know what that means, but I know he is very important.

Anyway I am losing the point. See I want to tell you how I died. its a sad topic, and I saw my sister and my mother crying in a way I should have never seen. It was not the crying when your hamster dies, this was a different sadness. It was a heart breaking killing sight of crying. After my mom and my sister found out they were never the same after quite a while. Who is, I mean you can never be the same after someone close to you dies. I really wanted them to move on, but I just couldn't say that since I was dead. I never thought I would have died at such a early age. But if I would have known, I would have told my mom,dad and my sister not to cry. I would have told them I loved them and I would have given each one of them a hug and a kiss and also to them I would miss them.

It was a normal Monday morning I walked to school with my sister as normal. But in my gut I knew something was not right. I knew these things, like how I knew that my sister would fall and break her leg when we were on holiday in forks. It really did happen. I didn't tell anyone though, I didn't want to be a freak. I only told bella, but I don't think she actually believed me. So at the gate of my school I gave bella a kiss and told her I loved her. Bella looked at me weirdly but I didn't say anything. It was a normal morning, has breakfast inside and then goes outside to play. I went to play with friends. But most of them were crowding around a boy named jonny. I went to why of coase, but I didn't know that was going to be the end of me.

I saw what he was holding, it was a gun. I had seen a gun before, from my dad. Everytime I stayed in forks I used to watch him take off his gun belt. I used to watch him take out the bullets. He didn't want us to get shot by mistake if we touched it. I never did, a gun looked scary to me. I watched as jonny showed everyone the gun. I wtched as he accidently pulled the trigger. I knew the bullet was headed to me, I tried to move out the way, but the bullet was to fast. It hit me with a shock. At first I thought it didn't because I didn't feel anything. Then I felt it, it was an unbearable pain. It shot right through me. It felt like a searing hot iron shooting at me.

It stung, I screamed in pain, then my legs gave up and I fell down. I could hear people around me, but it was like it was far away. I voices grew distant by the seconds. I no longer felt pain at all. I was cool and numb. I could fell people touching me but nothing hurt. I felt weaker and weaker then I felt darkess. When I awoke I was in a hospital. I could see the doctors all around a body. The I saw who it was,it was my body but the heart rate monitor was blank. There was no heartbeat. Eventually the doctors stopped and pulled a sheet over my body,over my head. And that was when it hit me. I was dead.

**A/N: as asked for, I am making this a story. I will only make this story if I get enough reviews,it doesn't have to be a lot, just three or four, so I know someone is actually reading this.**


End file.
